Secrets in a Bathroom
by YunaMustang
Summary: He's the only one willing to listen to her, and she's willing to be there for him. A dark event causes her to break down, and he finds that in his favour.
1. Secrets in a Bathroom

**I was thinking about continuing this, but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think, and if I should continue!**

No one understood why she always kept to herself. No one understood why she would hurry off once class was dismissed. No one understood why she really didn't have any friends. No one understood _her_.

Hermione Granger was a simple girl, well, as simple as a naturally born genius and artist could be. Other then the smarts, she really was a simple girl. She didn't ask for much in life. Only to get through life in Hogwarts, make her parents proud, start a family some day, have a steady job, whether it be in the magic world or not. That's not too much to ask, was it? Hermione just wanted a simple life…

She never asked to be a genius prodigy. She never asked to be a witch, a muggle-born. She never asked to be in Gryffindor. She never asked for that night to happen… That night…

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron Weasley walked up to Hermione, his red hair seemed to be on fire due to the sun beaming down on it.

Hermione was leaning against a tree on the grounds of Hogwarts reading. She looked up from her book, "Yes, Ronald?" She asked in annoyance.

"Wanna come watch Quidditch practice?"

_Yes, because I want to sit in the stands, all alone, watching a bunch of boys and a few girls fly around on brooms trying to catch and beat and score with flying balls_. "Actually, I have a paper due tomorrow and I was planning on going over it to make s-"

"Fine, fine. Seriously though, you need to at least have some fun. This is our sixth year, and with You-Know-Who out there, who knows what'll happen."

"Ron-"

"All I'm saying is, get your nose out of the books and-"

"Well, if it isn't a Mudblood and Blood Traitor. Aren't you two an ugly couple?" Hermione and Ron both looked at the group of students approaching them. Draco Malfoy, their adversary since they began attending Hogwarts, was leading the group, but it was Pansy Parkinson that spoke. "Or is it the _Chosen One_ you're shagging? And I'm speaking to you Weasley, not Granger." The pug-looking girl smirked, and the Slytherins behind her chuckled. All of them but one. Draco stood there emotionless.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Parkinson, don't you have a different hobby other then being a mean girl?"

"Oh, look! Little Granger is standing up for herself." Pansy smirked, "Does the Mudblood feel like showing her Gryffindor courage now?"

"Sod off, Pug-inson." Ron retorted.

Pansy's face fell into a glare, and turned as red and Ron's hair. She quickly pulled out her want, "How dare-"

"Stop it, Pansy." Draco Malfoy had finally spoken. He kicked himself off the tree he was leaning on and walked up to them, "They're not worth it."

His words had a hidden meaning behind them. He was saying 'they're not worth it,' but Hermione heard the true meaning behind his words. _You're not worth their time._ Hermione looked at Malfoy with a mix of a calculating and confused look. Was he… protecting them? No. Malfoy only protects himself. So why…?

"Draco!" Parkinson whined.

Malfoy's eye twitched with anger and annoyance, "Do you ever shut up?" He turned on his heel and headed the other way. The group of Slytherins were quick to follow, but Pansy lingered, glaring at Hermione and Ron. Soon enough, though, she turned and ran to catch up with the Slytherins.

"… What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked. He was just as perplexed as Hermione was.

Hermione turned her gaze towards her redheaded friend and shrugged, "I have no idea. Maybe he's tired of all the fighting between our Houses?"

"It's Malfoy, Hermione! He lives off of the constant fighting. He lives off of making people feel terrible."

She rolled her eyes, wanting to just be left alone. "Okay, fine Ronald. If you don't mind, I'm busy…" Hermione gathered her things, shoving them in her messenger bag, and began walking off. She didn't even look back at him.

There were so many things running through her head at the moment, and she just needed to be alone before she had a mental breakdown. She could see something in Malfoy's eyes that reflected something that she knew very well was in her own. Distress. Malfoy was going through something, she knew it. Perhaps that is why he told Pansy to stop.

With all this running through her mind, Hermione started thinking about her own sorrows, and she was nearing a mental breakdown. She couldn't contain it anymore. That's all she did. Day after day. She held it all in, only to spend her nights crying. She's been suffering from insomnia. She's been barely eating. All because… because of…

Hermione made it to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and completely broke down. She leaned against the wall and curled up, crying and crying. Thankfully, the ghost was not there. Where was she? Who knew. But at the moment, Hermione didn't care. She kept crying.

She kept crying tears for the abuse she's been through her whole life. She kept crying tears for the one's she lost through her life. She kept crying tears for the failures in her life. However, most of the tears she cried were due to an event that happened the summer before this year, their sixth year. A night that changed her life. A night that caused her to lose her grip and fall into the hole of depression she had been struggling to stay out of for so long.

Hermione's sobs and whimpers caused her to not hear the bathroom door open. If she had heard it open, she would have seen a boy with platinum blonde hair standing there, his own eyes fighting off tears.

Hermione did, however, hear his shoes click on the marble floor, and her head snapped up. "M-Malfoy…" She didn't try to wipe the tears off her cheeks. She didn't try to stand up, yell at him, or do anything. She just sat there, looking utterly broken.

Malfoy looked down at her, "Granger…" He blinked and Hermione saw a tiny tear glide down his cheek. He leaned against the opposite wall and slid down it and sat down, one leg outstretched in front of him, almost touching Hermione's knee, his other bent to his chest. "What?" His voice was soft, yet it still held it's Draco Malfoy power, "No demands about leaving since this is a girl's bathroom?"

Hermione merely sniffed and shook her head. Never had she thought she'd be crying in front of Draco Malfoy of all people. After all the things he has done to her over their years at Hogwarts…

Malfoy studied her face. Even when she was crying, she still held the same beauty he had come to appreciate since their fourth year. Draco had never 'crushed' on Hermione Granger, rather, he just thought she was a girl of potential beauty, but she was tainted by her dirty Muggle blood. This year, however, things were different. His hatred towards Half-Bloods, Blood Traitors, Mudbloods, and Muggles were only greater than they had been in the past. Draco wanted nothing more then to rid the world of these disgusting human beings. He had never knew how strong his hatred was until he was handed the task he was given. Realizing all this was brought on by the that thing that was now on his left arm. Yet… his animosity towards the blood impurities were nonexistent when it came to Hermione Granger.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you crying?" He asked softly.

Hermione cracked a small smile, "Draco Malfoy is being polite?" Her smile faded as soon as the sentence left her mouth, "I just… It's a long story…" The tears welled up again in her eyes.

Draco felt the sudden need to hold her. He knew it was something more than one of those buffoons of the Golden Trio, or something dealing with her classes, or even Slytherin bullies. "I'm listening."

Hermione's head snapped up to look at him. _He's listening_. No one's ever said that to her, no one's ever been willing to sit down and listen to what she has to say. She gazed into his deep grey eyes, and she began spilling her soul to him.

"I've always put on a strong front around everyone… My home life… it use to be perfect. My parents are wonderful, well… up until I was fourteen. They support me being a witch… they just don't understand anything about it. My father… he started being abusive… towards my mother and me. He kicked me out of the house one time, calling me the product of a devil. He was drunk…" She sighed and brought her knees closer to her chest, "I hid the bruises and cuts with makeup, but when that wasn't doing it I used a Charming Spell. Hogwarts was my outlet, my escape. I could throw myself into my studies. I could be with Harry and Ron. I could do girly things with Ginny. I could be tormented by you and the other Slytherins. It was all okay, though. I was happy… Happier than at home at least.

"Then… over this summer… I went to this party. My friend dragged me there, I really didn't want to go. I was trying to leave… I was… a-and…" Draco could see her hands start shaking, could hear her voice start cracking, "I was trying to leave… and this guy… h-he… followed me… a-and…" Hermione sobbed at recalling what had happened.

Draco has never seen her like this. He's only ever really seen her angry. He could tell what she was about to say, and it made him tighten his fists.

"He followed me… a-and he…" Her chocolate brown eyes looked up in his grey eyes, "… He raped me…"

Draco clenched his jaw. Before he knew what he was doing, he was holding her. Hermione was crying into his chest, and he was holding her, stroking her semi-tame hair.

Hermione had never had anyone in her life that sat down and said 'I'm listening,' and the fact that it was Draco Malfoy overwhelmed her. However, she felt like she could trust him. Even with Harry's suspicions of Malfoy being a Death Eater, she felt like she could trust him.

It was hard for her, saying what had happened. The guy had followed her once she left the party, and took her into the woods. He raped her there, and left her. She had no idea who he was, nor had she seen him since. What scared her probably more than being raped was the fact that she wanted to take her wand and cast the Killing Curse at him.

Hermione looked up at Malfoy, "… Why were you crying, when you walked in?"

Malfoy seemed a bit taken aback, but his face and eyes softened. He sighed softly and slowly continued to stroke her soft ringlets. "Since were pouring out our deepest secrets here… my father basically gave me over to the Dark Lord. I never was a supporter due to his hypocrisy. He's always so anal about ridding the world of all the blood impurities, and yet he's a Half-Blood. Anyways, my father gave me over to him, trying to save his own ass. Voldemort had trained me in the Dark Arts, at least, his Dark Arts. He gave me the task, upon arriving this year at Hogwarts, to kill Dumbledore."

Hermione's eyes widen, "Mal-"

"Let me finish." He flicked her head slightly, and his hand resumed it's caressing of her locks, "He branded me a Death Eater, something I never wanted." Malfoy pulled his sleeve up to show Hermione the Dark Mark on his left arm. He watched Hermione stare at it a while, then she lifted his arm and began to trace her lithe fingers over the black design. He continued, "Your little friend, Potter, is right in his assumptions. I'm a Death Eater. My task is to kill Dumbledore. The cursed necklace, was me. Before I came in here, I saw that Bell girl, she was talking to Potter. I guess… all that's been going on sort of came down on me. I got a letter from one of our House Elves saying Voldemort was punishing my mother… My mother… she's the only reason I haven't already killed my father."

Hermione looked up at Malfoy, and saw the soft glistening of fresh tears in his eyes. "… Draco…" She reached up and cupped his cheek.

Draco's eyes snapped down to hers. She had never called him Draco before, it was always Malfoy.

"Draco, I don't think you're a bad person for this." She traced her finger over the Dark Mark again. "The fact that you've taken this on, and haven't let it change you, makes you a better person. As for killing Dumbledore…" She sighed, "You know I'm going to say don't do it, but I'm not going to sit here and chastise you about not doing it." She looked up at Draco, "Maybe if you talked to Du-"

"No. I can't stand the old idiot, and him talking to me like I'm some fucking charity case will probably just make me go ahead and kill him." Draco suddenly got to his feet, shoving Hermione away, and walked over to the sink and gripped the sides, looking into the mirror.

Hermione stared at his back, she could tell there was an internal conflict going on, and it was tearing Draco apart. She slowly got to her feet, and carefully walked towards him, "Draco…" She laid both of her small hands on his back, and then hugged him from behind, resting her head on his back. "I'm here for you…"

Draco's chest tightened, and he was overcome with an odd feeling he had never felt before. He snapped. How dare this girl be vulnerable around him, act as if she cared? He whipped around, and shoved her away, "I don't need your pity!" He pulled his wand out, pointing it at Hermione. "I don't need you to fucking feel sorry for me!"

"Draco-"

"Shut up!" He jabbed his wand forwards, his silent threat to cast a curse or hex at her.

Hermione held her head high, not showing the fear. This is why she never trusted men, other than Harry and Ron. They lower their walls one moment, then the next they push you away, or even hurt you. Hermione wasn't going to let Draco hurt her.

"You don't know anything! You're just… you're just a fucking foolish girl! You're weak! You're a witch and yet you let someone rape you? Everyone says you're the brightest witch of our generation, and yet you don't do anything to help yourself in that situation?"

Hermione felt the tears sting her eyes, she could see the images of that night flashing through her mind. She couldn't handle it. The tears started to flow, the sobs started to echo, and she fell to her knees.

"You're weak. You need to learn to be stronger." Draco's voice was softer, but it still held a venomous tone to it. He knelt beside her and lifted her chin to look at him. "I'll teach you, I'll help you to be stronger."

His lips pressed against hers, and Hermione froze. She was terrified. The memory of the nameless man was causing her to want to scream, want to run, but Draco's soft yet firm lips were slowly pushing the memories away. Hermione soon found herself welcoming his tongue into her mouth, his hands onto her skin. He lifted her shirt slightly, squeezing her waist, rubbing his thumbs against her creamy skin.

Hermione moaned softly into Draco's mouth. She rested her hands on his chest, but soon wanted skin-to-skin contact. She bunched his shirt up, and slowly ran her hands up under his shirt. She felt his abs and pectorals, his muscles nicely and perfectly shaped due to years of Quidditch.

Hermione gasps as Draco slid a hand up her thigh. He pulled away from her lips and trailed his kisses down to her neck, marking her. "Draco…"

"Let me help you. Let me make you stronger." Draco kissed her deeply, "Join me, Hermione. Be mine."

Hermione stared into his grey, hypotonic eyes. Who could say no to a man that made you feel this way? Who could say no to a man that could protect you forever? Who could say no to Draco Malfoy? "Yes… yes Draco…"


	2. Rebuilding Hermione Granger

_**_Yes, I decided to come back to this and continue it. I have no clue exactly how long it's going to be, but I do know where I'm going with this story. Sorry this is a rather short chapter. I'm working on other things as well. Anyways! Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!**

_**2**__**9 October, 1995**_

_Hermione was walking through the corridors on duty as a prefect. She took her position very seriously, and did not wish to let any of the professors down. Thus, she was strict and followed the rules to a dot. Having been this way as a prefect, she would get so many rude and hurtful remarks shot towards her. In the beginning of this year, her fifth year, it was easy to brush off and ignore them, but it beginning to get harder and harder to ignore. They had an affect on Hermione, but she wouldn't show it._

_She heard soft footsteps, and raised her wand slowly as she turned the corner, only to see Draco Malfoy. He was running a hand through his pale blonde hair, ruffling it, as he yawned. Hermione's cheeks heated slightly as she saw he was only in a pair of sleeping pants, and they were riding a little low on his hips._

_Hermione cleared her throat, "Malfoy, what are you doing? You're suppose to be doing your prefect rounds."_

_Malfoy's cold, grey eyes snapped to hers, "I am, Granger. I just like to do so comfortably."_

_Hermione was struggling not to look at his chest, "… F-fine. Just… on your way!" She stomped by him, blushing furiously as 'naughty' thoughts of the two of them crossed her mind._

Hermione gasped as Draco left her mind, "My, my, Granger. If you wanted to shag me you just had to say so at that time." His trademark smirk graced his beautiful thin lips.

The two of them were in the Room of Requirement and Draco was training Hermione in the Dark Arts that he knew. Tonight, they were working on Legilimency and Occlumency. Hermione caught on quickly when it came to using Legilimens, but when it came down to using Occlumens…

"I just can't do this, Draco. I have a weak mind…" Hermione huffed and laid down on the couch. She propped her arms up on the arm rest and rested her chin on them, "I obviously am not meant to be a skilled Occlumens."

"You just need more practice." Draco walked over and straddled her and began digging his hands into her back. He leaned down, letting his lips barely touch her ear as he whispered, "You're so tense and worked up, you need to relax."

For the month and a half that they had been working together, Draco training Hermione, there had been so much built up sexual tension between the two. They had shared their moments of snogging, and even 'on top of the clothes grinding' as Draco called it, but as things would progress further, Hermione would stop it, too terrified by what had happened to her over the summer to go any further. That left Hermione feeling guilty and Draco with a problem he had to take care of in the bathroom.

No one on the outside had noticed the change in Hermione. They didn't notice how she had been acting more… surreptitious, ominous, depraved. Draco noticed, and he liked this Hermione much more than the goody-two-shoes, Gryffindor Hermione. How he wished she was in Slytherin, or even Ravenclaw, just so being near her didn't make him feel a rush of uncertainty; like what they were doing was wrong, or they were going to get caught. But that rush only made Draco want Hermione more. Ever since he began training her in the Dark Arts, she had slowly been changing. She was cold towards her friends, and was much more welcoming of the Slytherins. He really did like this new change of character.

As Draco massaged Hermione's tense muscles, he thought about the situation he put himself in. Here he was, hating all blood impurities, and yet the one person he had let down all of his defenses, he was himself around, was a Muggleborn, a Mudblood. Hermione Jean Granger, herself, was an abomination. She should not have magic, should not be allowed to wield and use her magic. However, Hermione Jean Granger was one of the most talented witches Draco has ever come across, and it's easy to say she can easily out best even Dumbledore himself. Forget she is a witch, she is the most talented being to ever wield magic. He admired her for that, and her strength, determination, and fire made him desire her. Perhaps that is why he saw her as an asset towards his plans.

Hermione wiggled underneath of him, and Draco's eyes narrowed in wanting lust. In spite of this, now was not the time. He had to focus on getting her to perfect Occlumency. With her distracted, he penetrated her mind. He saw her memories flashing. Memories of laughing with Potter and Weasley. Memories of shopping in Hogsmeade with Ginny Weasley. Memories of the night she was raped.

That memory, however, was particularly interesting to him. As the unknown man walked away from Hermione's shaking form, Draco watched as Hermione raised her wand and whispered softly, "_Avada K-…_" Her wand slowly lowered and-

Draco was suddenly pushed out of Hermione's mind, by none other than Hermione herself. Draco smirked. She had attempted to use the killing curse, but what had stopped her? He wanted to know.

He delved back into her mind, finding the memory fresh in her mind. Yet again, he was thrust out of her mind.

"Stop it, Draco!"

Draco's smirk only turned darker and more amused. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "You pushed me out. Good job." He teeth pulled her earlobe, causing the Gryffindor below him to gasp.

"I-I did, didn't I?"

"Oh, yes. Now, for you to work on completely blocking someone out before they have a chance to get in." His clandestine hand made its way up the back of her thigh, over her luscious bottom giving it a squeeze, then to her hip where it rested.

Draco would train this girl into his own personal weapon, his own personal right hand woman, _his own_. She will be so much more powerful and strong when he's done with her. She will know things about the Dark Arts she never learned in class, nor had ever dreamed about knowing. She will help him reach his goal, and once he does, he will keep her by his side. Letting her go will be too much of a risk on his part.

For the time being, he would train her, get her to trust him more so then she already does. Draco Malfoy will break Hermione Granger, and rebuild her into a girl whom no one will recognize.


	3. You're My Savior

**I'm really sorry it's been... forever since I updated. I got distracted by other projects and life just gets in the way. I have a lovely organised system now to where I'll be updating somewhat regularly (as best as I can). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

Hermione had stayed at Malfoy Manor over the summer, her relationship with Draco not a secret anymore… at least to his family, the Death Eaters, and the Dark Lord. Naturally, his father had scolded him, almost hexed him for saying he was in a relationship with a Mudblood, but once Draco allowed the Dark Lord to enter his mind, to see how he had been training Hermione in the ways of the Dark Arts… Their relationship was approved, something which Hermione thought would never happen.

Their relationship, if it could even be called that, intensified over the summer. If she wasn't training with Draco or Bellatrix, her and Draco were locked away in his room, filling it with pleased moans and whispers, but never truly having sex. Draco was a little annoyed that every time he tried, she would back off, the distinct glint of fear in her eyes. However, he couldn't be mad at her for that. She experienced something terrible, something no girl should, and he would give her time until she feels comfortable with him.

He didn't quite understand why he tolerated not having sex with her. If a girl didn't give it up to him, he would slander her name and never give her the time of day. There was something different about Hermione…

During their sixth year, their previous time at Hogwarts, she was there for him whenever he broke down due to the mission he had; Killing Dumbledore. In the end they were both present for the attempted slaying of the Headmaster, but Draco couldn't bring himself to do it. Hermione didn't have the heart to hurt someone, even if that someone had deceived her for so long. She was glad that Severus Snape had executed the old Headmaster, and her and Draco fled together with the other Death Eaters. That was when their secret came out.

But even before then, throughout the year Hermione was always there to comfort Draco as he broke. He never cried in front of her, but he always did talk to her about all the stress he felt. She slowly watched him lose weight as the stress and guilt ate away at him. Hermione had tried her best, and in the end it was enough for Draco.

Now, it was only a week before they were to return to Hogwarts for their seventh year, their last year. Last Hermione had heard from Harry and Ron they were going after the Horcruxes Voldemort had hidden away. Hermione had refused to join them, telling them her studies were more important at the moment, and her parents wouldn't forgive her if she went off traveling all over England to find things when they had no idea what they were looking for.

Throughout the rest of her sixth year, Hermione had distanced herself from her supposed best friends. They, of course, never saw the change in behavior. Shows how little they actually cared. So, when Hermione had told them about her decision to not join them, they were infuriated.

At the current time, the only thing that mattered to Hermione was Draco. He was better now. The stress and fear of the Dark Lord was still there, but he was able to manage it better.

Hermione looked over at Draco as he was laying in his bed, shirtless and in his boxer briefs, reading a book. She set down her paint palette and quietly walked over to him, climbing onto the bed and curling up into his side.

"You're done painting?"

"At the moment. I just want to relax and cuddle…" Hermione pressed her lips to his chest, giving him a sweet peck. "I was thinking… You're parents and Voldemort were so… welcoming of me. Not at first… but once you told them about how you're training me. … Do they not think all Muggleborns deserve to die?"

Draco sighed, rubbing his head, "It's complicated, Hermione. You see… My parents hate blood impurities, all the Death Eaters and most Pureblood families do… and yet they over look the Dark Lord's dirty blood. Whether or not he is the heir of Salazar Slytherin, he's still a Halfblood. I guess… I guess because he gave us the okay about it everyone is more comfortable about you, and accepts you."

Hermione bit her lip and looked away from Draco, "I overheard Bellatrix and your mother talking about us. … Your mother said we are to be married around the winter holidays…" Her chocolate brown eyes looked up at the boy beside her, "Is that true, Draco?"

A dark shadow grew in Draco's grey eyes as she looked up at him, "I have not been told about this. When I marry you it'll be on my terms, not theirs." Draco pushed Hermione off of and stood, making his way to the door.

"Wait, Draco!" Hermione rushed over to him before he could reach the door, and her small hand grabbed his large, warmer hand. "Now isn't the best time-"

"I'm tired of my parents trying to push me in the directions they want me to go. The only thing I've done on my own was when we were in the bathroom last year. I wanted you to be mine, and I got you. That has been the _only_ thing I've been able to do on my own, and I even got reprimanded for it until the Dark Lord saw for himself what kind of relationship we have." He jerked out of her grip, pushing her with his elbow enough to cause her to fall.

As she sat on the floor, she looked up at him pleadingly, "Draco… Please… It will only cause trouble for the both of us."

Cold grey eyes glared down at her, but soon Draco bent beside her, helping her to her feet. "I'm sorry…"

Hermione pressed a kiss to his lips, "I know… Let's just… enjoy our time until we have to go back to Hogwarts."

"It's going to be different, huh?" Draco pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on to top of her head, "The Death Eaters running the school. Potter and Weasley on the run. It's going to be… very different."

"It is… The Dark Lord wants me to be re-sorted. He says that being in Gryffindor is a disgrace to myself and wants me to be re-sorted in the proper House." Hermione sighed and wrapped her thin arms around Draco's waist.

"You think you'll be placed in Slytherin?"

"No, probably Ravenclaw, like I had originally wanted all those years ago. But it really doesn't matter seeing as how you and I are Head Boy and Girl and will be sharing our own dorm." Hermione sighed again, her eyes looking up into the cold grey eyes she's come to adore, "That gives us plenty of time to be alone and train and just… be separated from the world."

Draco chuckled, "When did you become so… gloomy?"

"When I fell in love with you. That day in the bathroom, you saved me then, and I will forever love you for that. You're my savior."

Draco laughed and kissed her, "Whatever gets you through the day, Hermione."

Hermione smiled up at Draco, but the hurt in her chest- she knew- would never go away. As much as she adored and possibly truly loved Draco, there was always that longing, that aching to be equally loved. She had that once, with someone else. The person she grew up with. The one she helped through so much. The one who would confide in her, and even cry on her shoulder on occasions when he needed to let everything out. The ache she felt when Harry had left never went away. It just sat in her chest, stabbing dully, but when she looked into Draco's eyes, when he held her, she felt the ache go away for a while. As long as Draco was by her side, showing her some type of affection the ache wasn't there. Of course it was bad to use the boy that way, but she really wasn't.

That day in the loo changed everything. Hermione had found a new life, a new way to live, and a new love. She knew the feelings would probably never be returned, and that she was just a loving companion to Draco rather than him actually loving her, but even knowing all that it didn't hurt as much as when Harry had began ignoring her, and then ultimately leaving.

As she looked up into Draco's cold eyes… there was something lingering there that she couldn't place. A sort of… unknown evil that she has yet to see or find. Could that be true? Could there really be evil lurking in those beautiful grey depths?

"Hermione, just like how I'm your savior … You're_ my_ savior…"


End file.
